Vascular disease defined as disorders of the arteries, veins, lymphatics and microcirculation is the most common cause of morbidity and mortalitiy in our society. By virtue of its scope and complexity, the care of patients with vascular disease has been fragmentary and often incomplete. In contrast, Vascular Medicine proposes to provide comprehensive evaluation and coordinate comprehensive treatment for all vascular disease. Unfortunately, the number of Vascular Medicine specialists required to meet this healthcare imperative is currently inadequate. An infrastructure of academic Vascular Medicine specialists is required to meet this deficiency. In order to provide specialists in Vascular Medicine with research skills and clinical knowledge to assume academic leadership in the field the applicant proposes: 1. To create an effective and sustainable post-graduate program that will provide didactic clinical research training and provide comprehensive clinical training in vascular disease through development of: a. A multidisciplinary research core curriculum in vascular disease providing didactic training in research methodologies and statistical methods to design and conduct independent clinical vascular research; b. A multidisciplinary clinical core curriculum providing comprehensive evaluation, coordinated management, and longitudinal care of vascular disease. To ensure the successful synthesis of research and clinical training, the curriculum will be constructed within the famework of a mentoring team that will combine a faculty member from each core. The importance of this program is that it will serve as the training prototype for Vascular Medicine. Implementation and replication of this program will provide the future academic leaders in Vascular Medicine who will define the field as a distinct discipline. (End of Abstract)